justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Problem
|artist = ft. & |year = 2014 |nogm = 2 (Classic/Mashup) |dg = |mode = Solo |alt = Community Remix (Removed) |mashup = Lovers Duet |pc = |gc = Purple Neon Green (Beta) |lc = Hot Pink (Classic) Red (Community Remix) Purple (Mashup) |nowc = Problem (Classic) ProblemMU (Mashup) |audio = |perf = Aurélie Sériné |pictos = 130 (Classic) 84 (Mashup)}} "Problem" by ft. & is featured on and . Appearance of the Dancer The coach is a girl with long pink hair in a ponytail. She wears a dark purple golf visor, a large light blue hairclip on her hair, a round dark purple hoop earring on her left ear, a light blue jacket with light-neon green ending sleeves, a pink-and-purple checkered skirt, purple socks, and light blue and white sneakers. Background Brightly-colored shapes, circles, triangles and lines appear, as with I Kissed a Girl. At some points, colored lips appear. Before the chorus, colorful glass shards appear. After Iggy's part, a red aura appears, and swirls around before changing color. In the chorus, flashing boxes and lines appear and disappear on screen to the beat. Gold Moves Classic There are 2 Gold Moves in this routine: Gold Move 1: Lift your right leg up and cross your arms as you hit them towards the ground. Gold Move 2: While raising your right leg, put your right hand on your hip and your left hand on your head before swiftly moving in a circle. Problem gm 1.png|Gold Move 1 Problem gm 2.png|Gold Move 2 Problem gm 1.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game Problem gm 2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game Mashup There are 2 Gold Moves in the Mashup: Gold Move 1: P1: Point to yourself; P2: Point to P1. (Just A Gigolo) Gold Move 2: Make a semi-circle with your right arm. (Me And My Broken Heart) Gigolo gm 1.png|Gold Move 1 BrokenHeartGM.png|Gold Move 2 Problemmu gm 1.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game Problemmu gm 2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game Mashup Problem has an unlockable Mashup with the theme "Lovers Duet" and features romantic couples. Dancers *''Me And My Broken Heart'' *''Candy'' *''Me And My Broken Heart'' *''A-Punk'' *''Limbo'' *''Candy'' *''Me And My Broken Heart'' *''A-Punk'' *''Limbo'' *''Turn Up The Love'' *''Just A Gigolo'' GM1 *''Me And My Broken Heart'' GM2 *''Limbo'' Community Remix Problem used to have a Community Remix, which is no longer available. The following people are featured: *Coligonz90 USA *Chenochade France *Tulioakar96 Brazil *Brylox23 USA *Bunnyzoo France *BubtuxSoldier USA *322s116rus Russia *AvionSentler386 France *SOGA7788 Taiwan *ZappeyPwnz Ireland *theevilPolo France *MathsDestruction USA *fradlzinhow Brazil *Auryne France *snowcool31 Canada *pr_papl15 USA *StudMuffinKing1 USA *WinchesterMoni Mexico Appearances in Mashups Problem is featured in the following Mashups: *''Love Me Again'' (Ex-Girlfriends) *''Walk This Way'' (Ladies Only) Captions Problem appears in Party Master Modes. Here is/are the captions attributed to her dance moves: *Ragga Pumps Trivia *This is the second song by Ariana Grande in the series. *This is the first song including Iggy Azalea in the series. *This the second song in which Big Sean is featured. His first featured song is Wild. *In , Big Sean is credited as the "whisperer" in the chorus. But in the original song, only Ariana Grande and Iggy Azalea are the credited artists of the song. *The choreography is taken from Ariana Grande in the music video and her concert performances. *The dancers from Limbo and Me And My Broken Heart are noticeably slowed down and sped up respectively in the Mashup. **Also, during their appearances at the mashup, their clothes glitch and merges with the background, such as P1 s shirt. *Some elements of the background, such as the flashing lights, follow the beat of the song. *This is one of the songs to have a Dancemas ornament in Just Dance 2018. '' *Her glove was initially neon green, but in the final release, it was changed to purple for unknown reasons. * The Community Remix for this song was removed for unknown reasons. ** When it was still available, the game crashed if it was played on the Wii. *The Gamescom gameplay shows that the arrows and the circle that represent the glove is red, even though her glove was already changed from neon green to purple.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wV0TYQyJ7X4 *In the Mashup's icon, the male dancer of ''Me And My Broken Heart's pants are blue instead of orange, and the female dancer's collar is blue instead of red. In the actual Mashup, the pants are still orange and the collar is still red. *''Problem'' won in the Favorite Female Coach category on the second Just Dance Awards. https://www.facebook.com/media/set/?set=a.630654780403309.1073741843.298090406993083&type=3 *This is one of the songs selected for the Just Dance 2015 World Cup.http://www.justdanceworldcup.com/en/news/list-of-songs-for-the-2015-selections/VafUwh0AAB8AEQ7T *In Natalie La Rose's "Somebody" music video, Natalie does a move from the routine at 1:43. * Problem s Mashupcan be found in the .zip file from the servers. Gallery Game Files Problem.jpg|''Problem'' Problemmu.png|''Problem'' (Mashup) Problem cover albumcoach.png| album coach Problemmu cover.png|Mashup cover problem cover albumbkg.png| album background Problem cover@2x.jpg| cover Problem p1 ava.png|Avatar Problem pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms Promotional Images Problem promo gameplay 1.jpg|Promotional gameplay 1 Problem promo gameplay 2.jpg|Promotional gameplay 2 Jd2015 gamescom banner 1.jpg|''Problem'' on a Gamescom banner Jd2015 gamescom banner 2.jpg|''Problem'' on another Gamescom banner Problem backtoschool promo.jpg|Back to school promo Problem promo coach.jpg|Promotional coach Justdanceawards favoritefemalecoach winner.jpg| Awards Favorite Female Coach winner Behind the Scenes Problem lips bts.png|Behind-the-scenes footage of the lips that appear in the background Problem bts 1.jpg|Behind the scenes problem bts 2.jpg|Behind the scenes 2 problem bts 1.gif problem bts 2.gif Beta Elements Problem beta.jpg|Beta Others Problem thumbnail uk.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK) Problem thumbnail us.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US) Problem no gui.png|No GUI gameplay Problem background 1.jpg|Background 1 Problem background 2.jpg|Background 2 Problem background 3.jpg|Background 3 Problem background 4.jpg|Background 4 Problem background 5.jpg|Background 5 Problemmu glitch.jpg|Error with the Problem (Mashup) icon Videos Official Music Video Ariana Grande - Problem ft. Iggy Azalea Teasers Problem - Gameplay Teaser (US) Problem - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays Problem - Just Dance 2015 Problem (Mashup) - Just Dance 2015 Problem (Community Remix) - Just Dance 2015 Problem - 舞力全开2015 References Site Navigation es:Problempl:Problem de:Problem Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Pop Songs Category:R&B Songs Category:Rap Elements Category:Songs by Ariana Grande Category:Songs by Big Sean Category:Songs by Iggy Azalea Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Songs in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs in 舞力全开2015 Category:Songs with Mashups Category:Songs with Duet Mashups Category:Songs with Community Remix Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs with avatars in 舞力全开2015 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Aurélie Sériné